Special Armor Merchants
Description There are multiple Special Armor Merchants scattered around the WynnCraft province. Read this page to learn about them, what armor they sell, and where to find them! What is Special Armor? Special Armor is armor that has greater defense than most other types of armor. You can only get them from special merchants scattered around the WynnCraft province. What are all the Types of Special Armor Merchants? There are seven different types of Special Armor, which are: * Adventurer Armor (now removed from the game) * Black Armor * Ghost Armor * Leaf Armor * Snow Armor * Tribal Armor * Nether Armor (now removed from the game) Adventurer Armor: Adventurer armor is a donator-only type of Special armor, which you get from VIP Town. Each piece costs 6 Blocks of Emerald, which costs 24 Blocks all together. All pieces of the armor are defense: 45, Level Minimum: 30. The color of this type of Special Armor is a Light Blue color. (HAS BEEN REMOVED) Leaf Armor: Leaf Armor can be bought in the Nivla Woods. The Cap costs 15 Emeralds, the Tunic costs 39 Emeralds, the Pants cost 29 Emeralds, and the Boots cost 23 Emeralds, which is 102 Emeralds all together. The Cap gives 11 defense, the Tunic gives 15 defense, the Pants give 12 defense, and the Boots give 11 defense. The color of this type of Special Armor is Light Green. Nether Armor: Nether Armor can be found in one of the corners in the Nether. Each piece costs 2 blocks of Emerald (128 Emeralds), which is a total of 8 blocks of Emerald ( 512 Emeralds). Each piece gives 36 defence. Also the level minimum for each piece is 25. The color of this type of special Armor is red. (HAS BEEN REMOVED) Tribal Armor: Tribal Armor can be found in the town of Bremminglar, North West of Almuj. Each piece gives 28 defence and costs 4 wolf's fangs, which can be obtained by killing wolves near Nesaak. BEWARE: Wolves are around level 40 so killing them can be difficult for lower levels, a good strategy is to stand on a tree and shoot/hit down on the wolves. You could also travel to Nesaak and ask players there if they have any spare wolf's fangs, as they are likely to have several. Snow Armor: Snow armor can be found at a ravine near Nesaak. Boots are 16 Emerald Blocks. Leggings are 18 Emerald Blocks. Chestplate is 19 Blocks. Helmet is 17 Blocks. It gives 50 defence for each armor piece. A total of 200 defence! It is good for going into the jungle. This is good armor for a level 45! Black Armor Black armor is sold by a hidden merchant in almuj. It is hidden inside one of the waterfalls.the helmet is 39 defense,the chestplate is 45,the leggings are 43,and the boots are 41.They all cost one emerald block and the minimum level to use them is 33 Ghost Armor Ghost armor is sold by the Ghost Armor Merchant, who is hidden on the highest floor of The House of Twain. Each piece costs 1 - 3 Liquid Emeralds, so this armor is only for the richest players. The Ghostly Cap, costing 1LE is required to complete The House of Twain quest. Category:Armour